Hide and Seek-Part 1
by Missie
Summary: Well, I decided to write a Silver Millenium fic. I mixed information from the manga and television show with my own opinions and musings. What I got was the beginning of an interesting romance. No real romance yet, just hintings. I'll probably add that in


Ooooh, I wrote a new ficcie. Actually, this wouldn't have been posted if it weren't for my sister. She seems to think it has some merit. *snorts* Ah well, All I ask it that you don't flame me too badly.  
  
*standard disclaimers apply* Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
  
"Princess, you're not sneaking off to watch the Prince again, are you?"  
  
Serenity turned around guiltily to look at Lady Jupiter. In her hands she held a  
cloak and her cheeks flushed at being caught red handed. After a moments hesitation she  
slipped the cloak over her head and adjusted the hood so that it hid the blonde buns  
adorning either side of her head.  
  
"To be honest, Makoto, yes I am."  
  
"But Serenity, you know how dangerous it is on Earth, you could get hurt or  
kidnapped or something even worse..."  
  
"Makoto, please stop, you, above all people, should know I can take care of  
myself."  
  
"Think about what your mother would say."  
  
"Who's going to tell her? You? You wouldn't do that to me, would you  
Mako-chan," Serenity asked, making her eyes big and innocent.  
  
"No, you know I could never tell on you," sighing she added, "just grant me  
permission to accompany you."  
  
"You have my permission," said Serenity before running over and enveloping her  
friend in a hug, "I knew I could count on you Makoto."  
  
The two friends slipped silently out into the castle grounds. The teleporter stood  
between four pillars on the very outside of the main walls. Quickly Serenity and Makoto  
slipped behind one of the pillars and watched the guard who was standing by the portal.  
Serenity picked up three large stones. She threw one as far away from the portal as she  
could manage. The guard spun around quickly but did not see anything. Shrugging his  
shoulders he decided that it had only been his imagination. Serenity threw the second rock.  
The guard faltered, turned around, and headed toward where the sound had come from.  
He stopped halfway and cocked his head, as if listening for something. After standing that  
way for quite a while he muttered something under his breath and returned to his post.  
Serenity bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. She threw the third rock in the direction  
of the other two and it made a hard resounding crack as it hit the other two rocks. This  
was too much for the guard. He swiveled around and ran straight to where the sound had  
come from. Serenity grabbed Makoto's hand and the two of them rushed into the  
teleporter.  
  
Once on Earth, the two of them burst out laughing. They fell over and rolled in the  
grass, tears pouring down their cheeks. Even when their cheeks and sides hurt from so  
much laughing they could not control themselves. Makoto was the first one to regain her  
voice.  
  
"Oh Princess, I haven't laughed that much in years. He was so funny."  
  
"Yes, giggle, I know, did you see his face, he was so confused, that poor man."  
  
After they had calmed down Serenity proceeded to lead the way through town.  
Every few minutes she would reach up to make sure her hood was still in place. She kept  
her eyes lowered so that no one would notice her. Makoto followed suit. Finally, in  
exasperation, Serenity reached inside the hood and unclipped her buns, leaving her hair to  
fall freely.  
  
After walking for what seem like ages the came to a woody area. Serenity took  
Makoto along a trail that lead to an old wall. Quickly she pulled her hood off and put her  
hair into a high ponytail. Then she beckoned to Makoto.  
  
"On the other side of this wall are the training grounds of the palace. Around this  
time everyday the Prince and his guards come to practice swordsmanship, archery, and  
general fighting techniques. If you climb this tree you can use the branch that hangs over  
the wall to get on top of it. The jump is none too bad and you've done harder things in  
training."  
  
"I hate to sound like Ami, but what happens if we get caught? The people on Earth  
hold extreme prejudices towards the people of the Moon. Just jealous if you ask me, but  
we can't take any chances."  
  
"If we get caught we can always teleport ourselves out of danger and Lady Venus  
and I always bring masks to hide our identities."  
  
"You actually persuaded Minako to let you come to Earth? I'm impressed, then  
again, knowing you, you probably just batted your eyelashes and looked at her with those  
innocent blue eyes of yours and she just couldn't say no."  
  
Serenity blushed, nodded and added, "She's very good at sneaking around. She  
told me as a young princess she had disguised herself in a bright red mask and left the  
palace to mingle with the towns people."  
  
"That does sound like something she'd do."  
  
"Shall we get going then," Serenity asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Serenity handed Makoto a mask and they both scaled the tree. From the top of the  
wall Serenity to one look down and jumped, her cloak billowing out below her. She  
landed on her feet with the ease of a cat and motioned for Makoto to follow. Makoto  
mumbled under her breath, "How do I let her talk me into these things?" She jumped and  
landed much like Serenity had.  
  
Serenity put a finger to her lips and quietly dashed to the nearest tree. They  
weaved back and forth until they came into a clearing. The ground was covered with large  
tiles and it was surrounded by pillars. As they came closer voices could be heard. Three  
men were shooting at targets and two others were engaged in a fencing match. Serenity  
pointed to one of the men with a sword.   
  
"There he is!"  
  
"Forget him, who is the one he's fighting with?"  
  
Serenity strained her eyes to see a young man with long chestnut colored hair and  
deep brown eyes, "Oh, I think he is called Nephrite, Neph for short."  
  
"Wow, if I'd known there were to be handsome men I would have come with you  
more often."  
  
Serenity smiled at her friend. Lady Jupiter had quite a reputation for falling in love  
often and with anybody. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past. In her haste Serenity had  
forgotten to put her hood back on. The wind made her long golden hair blow out from  
behind the pillar. Hastily she tucked it back into her cloak and replaced her hood but it  
was to late.  
  
"Who goes there," rang out Nephrite's challenge.  
  
"It is I."  
  
"Do you have permission to trespass on the King's property."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you must fight me."  
  
"Fine! Jupe, a sword," said Serenity, with a smile and a wink at Makoto.  
  
"Here it is," said Makoto, with no doubt in her mind at Serenity would win.  
  
Serenity adjusted her hood and tightened it to make sure it would stay on. She  
took the sword from Makoto's hand and, with a deep breath, stepped out from behind the  
pillar. Nephrite stood waiting for her. Saying nothing, they bowed to each other and began  
to fight. One minute later Serenity disarmed him with three strong blows and had her own  
sword at his neck. He backed away, gulping.  
  
"Peace, anyone who can fight like that deserves and audience with the Prince."  
  
"Excellent," said Serenity.  
  
She removed her cloak but left the mask on. Immediately the Prince broke out  
laughing. Nephrite shook his head in bewilderment. Serenity looked at the Prince  
curiously.  
  
"Neph, you were beaten by a girl," the Prince laughed.  
  
"Why do you laugh, I could have beaten you just as easily," she asked, obviously  
annoyed.  
  
"But you're a girl," she replied, beginning to laugh once again.  
  
"I had heard the Prince was a fool but I never realized how foolish he truly is.  
What difference does it make whether I'm a man or a woman?"  
  
Before the Prince could say anything Lady Jupiter stepped out from behind the  
pillar. She too, was wearing a mask.  
  
"Rena," she said, realizing that it might not be a good time to reveal who they  
were, "you fought well but you must learn to be more cautious when you fight. There  
were a few times when he could have beaten you if he had noticed your weak points."  
  
"Yes, Jupe," She said, also noting the need for secrecy, "I will remember that for  
next time. Oh, wait, I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Rena and this is my friend  
and trainer, Jupe."  
  
"Trainer did you say? Does that mean that she taught you all those tricks and  
techniques," asked Nephrite incredulously.  
  
Serena laughed, "Yes, she's ten times the fighter I am."  
  
"Wow, do you think she could give me some tips?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
Nephrite looked over to where Makoto was standing a little distance away. He  
walked over to her.  
  
"Well, my lady, what do you say, could you teach me how to become a better  
fighter," he asked, giving her a mock bow.  
  
"I would be delighted, my lord," she responded, a blush tinting her cheeks.  
  
That left Serenity with the Prince. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Would you like to meet my other guards," he asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"It would be a pleasure, your highness," she replied smiling happily.  
  
"Please, just call me Endymion."  
  
He lead her to where three men were practicing archery.  
  
"The one who just made a bulls eye is Jadeite, the one with silvery hair is Kunzite  
and the one reading a book is Zoicite," then he called out to his generals, "Men come here.  
This is Rena, she just bested Nephrite in a sword fight."  
  
The three men looked shocked to hear that this girl had beaten their best  
swordsman. They greeted her courteously and Jadeite offered to tell her about everyone in  
the group. She agreed happily, glad to know anything about her new group of friends.  
  
"Tell me about yourself first," she said.  
  
"My strength is archery. I was picked to be one of Endymion's generals for that  
particular talent. I'm considered to be one of the weaker of the four but no one here  
comes close to my skill."  
  
"I bet I know someone who could rival your skill. She's called Flame. She's the  
greatest archer I know. Unfortunately she and I tend to argue and she's not the best  
teacher so archery is my weakness."  
  
"I would like to meet her."  
  
"Perhaps you will, someday."  
  
"Then we have Nephrite, who I assume you have already met. As you know, his  
talent is swordsmanship, but you seem to be quite good at that."  
  
"Oh, I'm not nearly as good as my friend Jupe, she's the one who taught me. She  
really is an excellent teacher. She'll teach him to be unbeatable in a very short while."  
  
"Next we have Zoicite. He's quite and almost shy at most times but he doesn't act  
like that around us. He has a brilliant mind. Strategy is what his talent is. No one could  
beat him in a game of chess."  
  
"Are you sure? I have another guardian, called Merc, who is quite the genius.  
She's my tutor. She seems to know more than any person should be able to learn. She also  
plays a mean game of chess."   
  
"Kunzite over there is the leader. His strength in his muscles. He fights like ten  
men and is great at the martial arts."  
  
"The leader of my guardians is V-chan. She can be a pain sometimes but we get  
along usually. She's the strong one with a talent for knowing another's strengths and  
weaknesses."  
  
"Last but not least we have the Prince. At first we thought that he would be some  
annoying brat who we would have to baby-sit but he proved us all wrong. He trained with  
us, never gave up even if he was so exhausted that he could barely move. He made us all  
respect him. Well, now tell me about yourself. You must be an important person if you  
have four guardians."  
  
"Where I come from and what my role is I can't tell you. I live and train with my  
four friends who protect me from danger. I'm not weak though. My true strength is in my  
powers. I was born with a knack for magic and I have many attacks I can use. My  
guardians all have special attacks but I am the strongest when it comes to that."  
  
"Magic? But that's only passed through bloodlines."  
  
"My mother has powers and her mother had them too."  
  
"All your guardians have powers too you said. We generals don't have any magic  
and the Prince's magic is weak. You must have royal blood to deserve such powerful  
protectors."  
  
Serenity averted her gaze and suddenly became very interested in the hem of her  
skirt. She prayed desperately for a diversion. As if sensing her wishes the prince came  
over.  
  
"Well Rena, do you know enough about my friends now? I'm sure Jadeite hasn't  
missed a single detail."  
  
"Yes," she said and then turned to Jadeite, "Thank you for your time. I think we  
must go now."  
  
"What, you are leaving already," asked the Prince.  
  
"Yes, we must be getting back soon, my mother will be furious."  
  
"Just promise me you will return."  
  
Serenity considered that for a moment, "I promise."  
  
She motioned to Makoto and the two of them set off. Once they were out of the  
sight of the Prince Serenity turned to Makoto.   
  
"We have to teleport."  
  
Makoto just nodded and they joined hands. In a few seconds they appeared back in  
the castle grounds. Serenity snuck back through the entrance and Makoto followed. She  
was almost sure she hadn't been caught when an exasperated voice rang out behind her.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Serenity turned around slowly. keeping her eyes to the floor, "Yes, mother?"  
  
"Where have you been? We've been ever so worried. It's not right for a Princess  
to disappear without anyone knowing where she went."  
  
"Oh, but mother, I had Lady Jupiter with me."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you did but you didn't answer my question. Where have you  
been?"  
  
"We were in the castle grounds." For awhile, anyway, she amended in her mind.  
  
"Well, please be more careful to tell someone where you are going next time."  
  
"I will, thank you mother."  
  
Serenity continued down the hall, smiling slightly. She didn't like to hide things  
from her mother but she really couldn't tell her about the trips to Earth. She would have  
been forbidden passage to Earth. Besides, she reasoned with herself, all girls deserve a  
little freedom now and then.  
  
She entered her chambers and sighed. There, sitting in a wide backed chair, was  
Lady Mercury. She knew what this meant. Another lecture and then it would be time for  
lessons. Endless monologues about times past and great rulers long since deceased did not  
appeal to her right now. Still, a princess must be wise. Someday she would rule and she  
must learn to be fair and just.  
  
She nodded her head curtly and said, "Lady Mercury."  
  
"It is time for your lessons Princess."  
  
Serenity gasped, "What? No lecture," she asked, forgetting her manners.  
  
"I assumed you already got one from your mother and my job is not to discipline  
you, but to teach you. Besides, you have a particularly hard lesson today."  
  
"Thank you Ami."  
  
"All right, now, let us get back to the task at hand, we shall start with history."  
  
Serenity nodded her head resignedly and sat down ready to listen carefully to what  
Ami told her. Fifteen minutes later, however, her mind began to wander. That  
Prince...hmmmmm. He doesn't know who I am or anything about me. I think perhaps I've  
found a true companion, but I don't know. I'll have to wait and see.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Serenity flinched, "Sorry Ami, I will try harder to pay attention."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, thinking: She thinks I really had no clue where she went.  
Children always seem to think parents are blind to what goes on in secret. I know I always  
felt that way. Honestly though, I don't know if letting her sneak down to Earth is a good  
thing. I know telling her no wouldn't stop her, she has fallen in love, but the people of  
Earth can be dangerous. I don't know about Endymion, he seems different from the others  
though. A match between the two could prevent more problems but I can't help worrying.  
  
She sighed. Life can be so confusing sometimes. I know one day Serenity will rule.  
I believe in her strength. I have to protect her until then. I know romance between those of  
Earth and those of the Moon are forbidden but I think I will leave them to fate.  
  
****  
There, the next part may take a while. I'm sorta behind in my essays for class as it is. Please R/R.  
  
  



End file.
